Pretty Little Liars
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: This is my story of what happens next in Pretty little Liars, based on the first 4 episodes and the promo for the 5th.So there will be pretty much no consistency with the story after episode 5.I haven't read the books either. asprettylittlesecret.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Little Liars

Chapter 1:

Aria picked up her phone for literally the thirtieth time today. She typed in the number, farther than she'd gotten all day, before deleting it and putting it back down. 'I can't keep doing this,' she thought. She swept up the phone and typed Ezra's number back in, but hesitated her thumb floating over the talk button, but just then she heard a heavy knock on the door, and looked away from the phone. She sighed pressing the end button and setting it down.

Aria walked to the door and peered through the glass window that ran down the side of the frame. She took a step back and opened the door letting her father into the house.

"Aria," he sighed, "Is you're mother home?"

"I don't care who's asking; I'm not her," Ella Montgomery shouted down the stairs.

Byron sighed and shook his head, "Well, I'm just here to pick up some stuff."

Aria nodded.

"Come on, your not giving me the silent treatment too?"

"What am I suppose to do, Dad? You cheated on Mom, then used me to cover it up. For a year, A WHOLE YEAR, I kept your secret, and she still found out out, and it wasn't from you," Aria whispered angrily.

"That was a long time ago, you've got to forgive me for it. I don't expect your mother to any time soon,but YOU, you've known."

"Whatever," Aria turned away from her father and returned to the kitchen, grabbing her cell phone from the counter. She stared at the number typed on the screen, the cursor blinking ominously, then pressed send.

Aria swept her long dark hair behind her ear and help the phone up. It rang four times before going to voicemail.

"You've reached Ezra Fits, I'm sorry I missed your call, but leave a message and I will reach you as soon as I can." Beeeep.

Aria took in a deep breath, "Ezra, it's Aria. I – I know you must still be upset, but I swear I didn't tell – " Aria's voice began to rise and she took a breath to calm herself, "Can we at least talk about this? Call me, or I'll see you in class on Monday."

Aria turned over the phone and hung up. She sighed heavily and slumped against the counter…


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Little Liars

Chapter 2

The sun had set outside the Hastings estate, and Spencer lay in her room sprawled across her bed, typing furiously on her laptop. She finished the last line on her English essay and rolled over with a heave. She stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply.

Suddenly she heard a few small taps on the window. She looked toward the fluttering curtains. Spencer rolled off the bed and walked tentatively towards the window. She pushed the curtains to the side and shoved the glass out of the way so she could see better. All of a sudden a small pebble came flying up at her. She ducked, just barely avoiding getting hit in the Head.

"What the he-" she snapped looking out the window towards the ground.

"I'm SO sorry," Wren shouted from below.

"Oh god," Spencer breathed, "Wren, what are you doing?"

He coughed twice and began to speak theatrically, "Repunzal Repunzal, Let down your hair…"

"Oh God, Wren," She shook her head, "You can't keep doing this!"

"At least let me in?"

Spencer looked over her shoulder to her open bedroom door. She sighed and went to close it. Returning to the window she look out to the side. Up the wall next to it was a trellis grown thick with ivy.

'This is a baaad idea' Spencer thought to herself, "Huh, climb up here," Wren began to climb hurriedly, "Carefully!" She hissed, "Be quiet, the last thing I need is my Dad to hear you!"

He climbed quietly and discreetly up the vine and through her window, and once he was through all of Spencer's hesitations left her as he touched her hair. "I've missed you," he whispered.

Spencer smiled and stood on her toews to reach Wren's lips. He kissed her gently at first, then harsher.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanah rolled over on her bed as her alarm sounded the next day.

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up…" she whined.

She rolled over and slammed the top of the clock, shutting it up. Then sat up in bed.

She looked at her mirror and though it looked completely different from the one in Spencer's room, she could imagine the message in bright red lipstick written there. Suddenly she had a throbbing headache. She ran her hand across her forehead before tossing the comforter aside and getting out of bed. She went to the closet and glanced longingly at her blouses and mini skirts, Items she only wished she could wear in Sean's mom's office.

She shoved them all aside and reached for one of her three sets of scrubs. 'Why can't these come in designer prints,' she thought with a sigh.

She went to take a shower. As she got out she heard her phone blaring inside her room. She wrapped herself in a towel and went to answer it, but by the time she reached it, it had already gone to voicemail.

It flashed on the screen, red as the lipstick smeared on the mirror.

One new voicemail from: Unknown


	4. Chapter 4

Emily sat on her bed staring up at the ceiling. 'what …' she couldn't finish the thought. After all what could she ask herself? What am I doing? What's wrong with me? What am I suppose to do? None of them seemed to fit her situation.

Emily rolled over and grabbed a strip of photos from her bedside table. The ones that she and Maya had taken at the party, and that had somehow mysteriously reappeared on the school bulletin board in one piece.

She glanced over each one on the strip slowly. The first one the second one, the third one: the two of them staring intently at each other, and the final one; the one of them kissing.

What had happened that night? Was that the question she was looking for? All the same it was one she couldn't answer. The memory seemed clouded, surreal.

Emily sat up in bed and crossed her legs. She reached back on her pillow for her phone. Emily scrolled through her contacts until she landed on Maya's. She stared at the phone for a good few minutes then sighed and dropped the phone into her lap. She rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself. She kept her head down, shaking it side to side.

Just then her phone rang. She picked it up. On the screen was a text from Hanna:

**SOS**


	5. Chapter 5

Aria was, again, trying to get the nerve up to call Ezra and hope he would answer. If he didn't answer soon, she was going to go over to his house. She had the number typed in and was ready to press the send button, when the text From Hanna popped up on the screen.

**SOS**

Spencer thought about what had happened last night. Why'd she let it go that far? She had Alex now, wren was just an unsolved issue, and one she felt she couldn't walk away from. Spencer remembered back, going over each Detail of last night:

Wren stood there with her by her window, kissing her. It started out soft, and she felt like she'd missed it. Then it got harsher. Wren wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pulled her to him, tight against his chest, and she wove her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly he picked her up and spun her in a circle plopping her on the bed. She'd shrieked in surprise.

"Shhh," Wren whispered, pushing the hair away from her face. He laid on top of her and Kissed her like she'd never been before.

Spencer took her shirt off and lay smiling beneath him. He kissed her again and again, then began to move down her neck. At first she relaxed, but she'd stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He'd asked…

Suddenly Spencer was pulled from her reverie by her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She picked it up and looked at the screen:

1 Unread message From: Hanna

**SOS**

The three girls pulled up in front of Hanna's house almost simultaneously. They grouped at the end of the walk.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Aria asked in a hushed tone.

"No," Emily replied.

"Not at all," Spencer added shaking her head.

The three girls headed up the driveway and Emily rang the doorbell when they reached it.

Hanna opened the door immediately, "Thank god you guys are here!" She gasped and she dragged Aria and Emily in by their arms, and Emily grabbing Spencer's hand.

"What's going on Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"Come upstairs and I'll show you," she replied.

"Wait," Aria said putting a hand out to stop them, "Was 'A' In your house?"

"No… Just come on."

Hanna took them up to her room. Her phone sat on the bed there. She'd dropped it there and left it, afraid to touch it as if it were some kind of poisonous plant. She went to pick it up now. As she fiddled around with the phone Emily caught sight of the screen.

"Voicemail?" she gasped, "That's not usually A's style."

"I know right, "Hanna said breathless.

"Have you listened to it?' Spencer asked.

"No, I was waiting for you guys."

She pressed play and they all listened closely.

"I'm back bitches, and I'm coming out to play. A."

WANT MORE FROM ME ABOUT PRETTY LITTLE LIARS? CHECK OUT .COM


	6. Chapter 6

Emily sat down on Hanna's bed, "God, this just keep getting worse and worse,'

"A's getting more… Aggressive," Aria said leaning against Hanna's desk.

"That Sounded almost exactly like Ali though," Emily pointed out.

"Yeah but we all know - … Don't we?" Spencer asked, standing in the center of the group.

"Of course we do!" Hanna said.

"But if 'A' is making phone calls, how long is it before she shows up at our front doors? Tormenting us out in the open," Aria said.

Spencer sat down on Hanna's bed and picked up her copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird'.

"I mean 'A' has torn my life apart more than once already. From behind the scenes! First with my parents and now with –" She broke off. She couldn't say anything about him.

"With what?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing…" Aria said shaking her head.

"But Aria's right," Hanna added, "A has torn our lives apart already just with texts and emails. If she's making calls…"

Spencer flipped to a random page in the To Kill A Mockingbird book. A single quote caught her eye as if it had been bolded.

**"It's a sin to kill a mockingbird, you know."**

All of a sudden Mr. Fitz's words echoed in her head:

**"If the mockingbird represents the idea of innocence, what characters are innocent?"**

"None of us," she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Hanna asked looking over at Spencer.

She looked up, "What – What if…"

"Spit it out Spence," Aria urged.

"I'm just thinking, what if we deserve all this?" the other girls let out a shocked gasp, "What? I mean, none of us are exactly innocent in all this."

"Don't talk like that," Emily chirped.

"But its true! I mean, I remember a time when we were out for blood for whoever hurt Allison, Is it so hard to believe that someone would feel that way about us?"

"Maybe she's right. We've hurt our fair share of people," Emily agreed.

"Mom," Aria whispered.

"Toby," Emily added.

The other girls traded a surprised look for a second, but none commented.

"Jenna," they said in unison.


	7. Favor

Hey Pretty Little Liars Fans! I need your help! I am going to make a few Aria/Ezra videos for youtube, but im ahving trouble finding the right song for them. If any of you have any ideas for the perfect Aria/ezra song, let me know! Please!  
Luv Ya!  
~Caithrine 


	8. Chapter 7

The girls met up outside the shcool building the next day.  
"Has anyone heard from 'A' since..." Aria trailed off.  
The others murmured "no" or shook their heads.  
"Good," Spencer said," But..."  
"But what?" Hannah urged.  
"Nothing hugely important, just," Spencer sighed, "There's suppose to be a new student comeing in today. Her name is Alish. "A""  
"So there's no way she could be 'A'," Hanna said, "She hasn't been here."  
"But," spencer took another deep breath, looking around and leaning in, "She's from Clairton. The cirty Allison lived in before she moved here."  
"So what? are you saying they could have known eachother once upon a time? That's like a one in a million chance, and it would have been when they were practically in diapers," Aria pointed out.  
"I'm just getting paranoid, I'm sure."  
"Yeah, it'll all be fine," emily said,"-ish."  
The group heaved a sigh and went into the school.  
They were gathered around Aria's locker a few minutes later.  
"So, I'm taking Alex to homecomi-" Spencer said excitedly before cutting off and looking over the other girls heads.  
"Something wrong Spence?" Hanna asked.  
"Um, I culd swear that that girl there has a picture of us with Allison," Spencer whispered through her teeth.  
"Come on Spencer, your being paranoid-" Aria cut her off, "No I don't think she is," Aria turned to the others,"You think that could be Alish?"  
"One in a million huh?" Spencer chipped in.  
Aria took a step forward, reaching out for the girl, "Um, excuse me?" aria caught her shoulder, and she turned around.  
After a second, the girl's eyes lit up, "Uh hi," She said sounding excited but mostly nervous, "I'm Alish, and yourrrrr... Aria? or is are you Emily?"  
Aria looked at the other girls, confused, then looked back at Alish. She'd put her hand out to shake and Aria took it, "uhh Aria."  
The girl smiled and nodded, then stepped apst Aria, "Then you must be Emily," she said to Spencer, shaking her hand.  
"Uh over here," Emily waved.  
"Oh, I am so sorry," She said shalking Emily's hand, then turning back to Spencer, "Then you're Spencer. And you're Hanna. Thank you for being the only blonde one."  
Hanna shook her head confusedly, "uh and do you mind telling us how you know us, 'cause we sure as hell don't know you."  
"Uh Allison talked about you guys a lot. In her emails and stuff. Me and Ali went to elementary school together before she moved here but we've always kept in touch, and she always talked about you guys and how-"  
"Boy, you talk a lot," Hanna interupted.  
"Hanna," Emily Reproached.  
Just then Ezra walked by, head down walking quickly, obviously trying not to be noticed as he passed Aria's locker.  
Aria turned to the other girls and tapped them on the shoulder, "Um i've got smething I really need to talk to a teacher about before class, k?"  
"Yeah, sure," Emily said, and Aria bolted off.  
"Could she be a any more subtle?" Spencer asked.  
"Or more obvious?"Hanna chimed in.

Aria slipped through the classroom door, just as it shut behind Ezra. She stood there for a moment and waited. He tapped somepapers on his desk, then walked behind it and took the pen out of his mouth and placed it on his desk. Then he looked up and gasped, "Aria! What are you..." He put his hands up in the air, "This has to stop."  
"And it would if you'd return my calls."  
"I got the messages, okay. The last time I had anything to do with your cell phone..." He cut himself off.  
"Ezra, we just need to talk about this. I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me. I swear I didn't tell anybody!"  
"Yeah? Do you have any-," Ezra looked up, over Aria's Head for a moment, "You can't keep up this school girl fantasy. You have got to stop following me, and calling me. This is innapropriate, and it has to stop!"  
"School Girl Fantsay? Since when was it ever-"  
"Aria!" Mr. Fitz Growled, cutting her off out of nowhere.  
" Is there an issue here?" Aria heard a female voice from behind her. She turned around slowly. Standing behind her was the school's vice principal.  
'Shit!' Aria thought to herself.  
"Yes, ." replied, his voice hard.  
"Would you come with me Miss montgomery," requested, with a stern edge to her voice. She turned and opened the door walking followed, turning back to glare at Ezra. He took a deep breath, his mouth set, but his eyes appologetic.


	9. Chapter 8

The Girls looked after Aria for a second, then turned back to Alish,"Um," Spencer said shaking her head to clear it, "So You knew Allison?"  
"Yes," the girl said with a chipper tone.  
'Then you know that..." Spencer trailed off.  
The girl took a short breath, and her expression changed, "Yes, I know."  
Spencer nodded. Emily spoke up, "I'm sorry."  
Alish looked up, "Why are you appologizing? I haven't seen her in years. You guys have been around her up until she disappeared."  
"But still... sorry," Emily couldn't think of anything better to say.  
"Thanks," she took a deep breath, then got a smug smile on her face, "So, who's the new ring leader?"  
"Excuse me?" Hanna asked.  
"The leader of the pack. The Alpha Female. I know alison, she always had to be the leader of the group. And she always had a second in command. So, who steps up to take her place?"  
it was obvious to them then in the way that she spoke, that Alish had been the 'second in command', 'the one to step up'.  
"Um no one. the Allison we knew was more of the type to think she would be queen forever. Always confident of herself. She didn't need back-up.," Emily stepped forward to say.  
"Oh," alish's expression changed in a sarcastic 'oh pitty' kind of way, "Well you knew her at a different time."  
The girls stood in scilence for a few moments. Just then Hanna, Emily, and Spencer saw Aria walking down the Hall following Vice Principal Wilder. Spencer Shrugged confusedly at Aria to ask why.

Aria kept her head down and pretended that she didn't see the group of sixteen year old girls still grouped around her locker. Afterall, what could she tell them?  
The bell rang, and Aria was suddenly greatful to be missing Ezra's class. Of course her alternate activity was prabably going to be worse. Again, what was she going to say. She started thinking through it in her head.  
"No i never followed Ezra- scratch that- around. Yes I've been needing a lot of help with english lately. He gives me more credit than I desserve, I'm not that great at english. (a lie but still) Calling him? No of course not- No she couldn't say that. She couldn't say anything that could risk getting Ezra in trouble for lying. Yes I called him a few times for help over the phone. Yes me and my friends talk about him, but I don't think my behavior was obsessive.'  
Just then they walked into 's office and Aria no longer had any time to think it through.  
"So," Mrs. Wilder began," Calling him?"  
Aria sighed and prepared herself to tell her story, "Yes, I called him a few times. For help on some english stuff."  
"Uh-huh, and how did you get hids number?"  
"There was a day recently when I really needed some help, but he couldn't saty after. It was a last minute thing. He gave me his number and told me I could call him for help after a certain time."  
"And was that the only time?"  
Aria took a deep breath, "No."  
"Did you ever call him without him specifically telling you it was okay and when?"  
"Yes, but, Mrs. Wilder-"  
"Miss montgomery, do not get that tone with me. You are facing something quite serious right now. Your school girl tendencies will only make things worse for you."  
"School gir-," Aria took a deep angry breath, "I do not have schoolg girl tendencies. Ezra said himse-" Aria stopped. She's done it now.  
"What did he say to you?" Mrs. Wilder asked leaning forward in her chair.  
"We were in class a few weeks ago and he said that I had made a good attempt at understanding the story. That I understood it from a very mature point of view." Nice Save, Aria thought to herself. And it was true.  
"So he's idolized you?" She sounded skeptical.  
"No, I highly doubt that. I've had him chew me to peices in that class. He doesn't idolize me,"Aria said with confidence, trying to sound assured in her lie, "I can assure you of that, "She whispered, and suddenly thinking of why she was in this office, she could see it being true.  
"He said you followed him. Aria, where did you follow him too?"  
"I never-"  
"Aria Mongomery, I'm not going to accept lies," Mrs. Wilder's voice rose, "Have you been to his house?"

The girls got to class and Spencer, Emily and Hanna sat in their usual spots. Alish went too the teacher to introduce herself. He waited for everyone to be seated then he stepped forward and began to speak, "We have a new student joinig us today," he gestured to Alish, "Class, this is Alish Brookes."  
"Hi," Alish said with a chipper smile, hiking her purse up on her shoulder and waving.  
"Okay Alish," said with a smile," Um lets see here..." he looked around the room for a place for her to sit. His eyes fell on Aria's seat in the circle of the other three girls. He swallowed, "Uh," He looked at Alish and then to a seat to the right of Aria's. If she were here, then the seat would be surrounded by All four of Aria and her friends, "You can sit there," he pointed to the seat.  
Alish nodded perkily and went to sit down.  
Hanna looked at Spencer and She tapped Emily. They all looked at eachother. Emily was in front of where alish now sat, Hanna was to the right of that desk, and Spencer sat behind it, and Aria, if she were there, would have been to the left.  
Alish sat exactly where Allison would have.


	10. Chapter 9

Aria wasn't prepared for this, "I- no, I haven't. why…"

"Miss Montgomery, I've seen girls get far too taken away with their little fantasies. And I know where many of them end up."

"I have never followed Mr. Fitz to his house. I have seen him outside of school, but I…" Aria was flustered, trying to use as much truth as possible without jeopardizing either herself or Ezra.

"Where have you seen him outside of this building?"

"It's a small town. My friends and I saw him riding around on a bike and they waved, and-'

"You didn't?"

"What?"

"Wave?" Mrs. Wilder asked.

"No, I was on a laptop, I didn't look up. And there was a time when I was with my mother and we ran into him at the theatre. My mom asked him to sit with us. But that's all."

"I see," Mrs. Wilder leaned back in her chair, "Well this is what I am going to do I am going to suspend you for two weeks-"

"Two weeks?" Aria shouted.

"To get your head clear," she replied in a stern tone, "And for me to figure out what is going on here. You can go to class now, but I want to speak to your mother tomorrow morning, and as of tomorrow, you are suspended."

Aria took a deep breath, "yes ma'am."

"Good, you may go."

Aria got up and left. There weren't many people left in the hall after the bell for second period, but Aria managed to spot Spencer rushing to get to her class. Suddenly something clicked in Aria's mind. She'd been telling her mom she was at Spencer's this whole time. There was a good chance that tomorrow afternoon Spencer would end up in the office Aria had just walked out of.

Aria rushed to stop her, and pulled her side harshly, jostling her.

"Gawd Aria," Spencer said, stretching out her arm, "What's up/ Why were in Mrs. Wilder's office?

"I really can't explain, but I need you to do something," Aria said hurriedly.

"Of course, anything," Spencer sounded worried now, "What?"

"There's a good chance that you're going to be called into Mrs. Wilder's office tomorrow-"Aria said looking around before she got cut off.

"What? Why?"Spencer asked sounding even more worried.

"I can't exactly tell you, just trust me on this okay?' Aria looked p at Spencer and she nodded, "Good. Just, if she asks, I've been spending A LOT of nights at you house recently. Just hanging out in the evenings and staying late."

"Okay, do I get to know why."

"That's what I've been telling my mom when I go out at night."

"Oh my god ,Aria, what'd you do?" Spencer sort of laughed.

"Nothing, I… just can't explain. Just please, and don't tell the other girls."

"Okay," Spencer said, Looking at the door of her class, "I've got to get to class. Uh – are you okay?'

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Spence. Thanks."

Spencer nodded, then went off to her class. Aria closed her yes then slumped to the floor against the wall.


	11. Chapter 10

After school, Hanna went o work at Sean's mother's office. On her way in though, she almost turned around and called in sick. Sean walked out of the office just as she was about to turn the corner. She turned and tried to hide behind the wall, but he saw her.

"Hanna," Sean called.

Hanna turned around slowly looking at the floor, "Sean."

"Hanna, uh, can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked up at him. 'this is it ,' she thought, 'its over.' "Sure," she nodded and he pulled her aside into what seamed to be an unrented apartment in the huge office building.

"Hanna, I feel really bad about what happened. I just… You have to understand…' Sean trailed off.

"Are we over?" Hanna asked turning around and looking at him for the first time since they'd entered the room.

He had been looking at the floor and he looked up now, "What?" He asked shocked.

'Are we over? 'cause if we are can you just tell me now so I can go."

"Hannah where did you get an idea like that?" Sean took a deep breath then looked over Hanna, "You know, these last two months, you've really changed. I mean different from even the loss of weight and the bitchy over confidence. Its more, something deep rooted. Like since they found Allison's body, you haven't been the same."

Tears began to roll down Hanna's face.

"Hanna," Sean said, shocked. He stepped forward and took her arms.

"I," she managed to gasp.

"What is it?'

Hanna pulled away from him to get her phone out of her purse. She opened a folder she had made of all of 'A's' messages, ending with the voicemail. She held her phone out to sean and he took it. He scrolled through all the messages and then as he clicked down on the final text, the voicmail played out. And with its end, Hanna sank to floor in tears.


	12. Chapter 11

Spencer was hesitant about going home. She didn't really want to face her parents, or Mellissa home from New York.

When she got home she was glad to find the house empty. Spencer went to her room, and quickly finished her assignment for Mr. Fitz.

Mr. Fitz… she thought. That had been the class Aria was coming from when she was taken to the principal's.

Spencer thought Aria's request strange. Aria _had _spent a decent amount of time there lately, but what was she doing when she wasn't? During all the times she'd told her mother she was there to cover up for… what?

Spencer rolled over on her bed staring at the ceiling. Aria had been acting stange lately. It was barely noticeable, but Spencer saw it. She specifically remembered one time, When the girls were out by Allison's bench, when they were all blocking 'A' and Mr. Fitz had rode by. She seamed uncomfortable with their conversation, and suddenly over eager to get to the laptop.

Spencer had the pieces, but she couldn't fit it together.

The her phone buzzed on the night stand.  
**I'm not the only A with a secret.**

** ~A**

Emily laid in bed. She tried to think of other things, but inevitably, her thoughts turned to Toby. He was a good distraction. From everything else. But it wasn't exactly easy to think about him either. But she found herself enjoying Toby's company. Emily smiled as she thought about the time they'd spent together in Science class.

What would her friends think though?

Emily suddenly realized that she asked herself that too often. She should allow herself to be happy. But Emily knew she would continue to allow her friends' opinions to dictate her actions, at least in public.

But for right now she was alone. Emily rolled off her bed and hurried downstairs. She hadn't realized that her mother had come in and she stopped Emily as she passed the kitchen, "Emily?"

Emily took a stem back, "Huh?"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Her mother asked.

"Um just next store for a little bit," Emily replied, waiting for her reaction.

"To the Marshal place?" Her mom was confused now.

"Uh yeah. Toby and I are lab partners now and I need to ask him a question," she thought it best to tell the truth, or part of it anyway.

"Okay," her mom said, still confused, turning back to her groceries, "Just be back before dinner."

"Okay, Mom, Bye," And Emily left in a hurry.

She looked around outside before turning and going next store. She went up on the porch and rang the doorbell, then waited.

"What are you doing her?" A voice said startling her. Emily turned to see Jenna sitting in a swing on the porch, "What are you doing here?"

"I-uh," just then the door opened and Toby stepped out.

"Emily," he said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Jenna scoffed, and Emily thought she could see her rolling her unseeing eyes behind her sunglasses, "I-um," she said turning to Toby, "I had a question about the science stuff."

"Oh. Um… Would you like to some inside?"

Emily nodded and glanced at Jenna one last time before following Toby into the house.


	13. Chapter 12

Emily marveled at the house as she walked through it. She'd never really been near it before, let alone inside. She followed Toby upstairs to what she assumed was him room. She looked around, hands in her back pockets assessing every detail of the room. It was fairly tidy. The blue sheets on his bed were ruffled and his notebook was sitting atop the covers. On the other side of the somewhat small room was a desk with an outdated laptop on it and several school books lying open. Beside that his floor was clean and he had a bench in front of his window.

"So, uh, what did you want to ask me?" Toby asked braking her reverie.

"I uh," she brushed her hair behind her ear, "Have no idea," she laughed a little and smiled at the floor.

"This is overwhelming for you, being here," Toby said sitting on his bed. It wasn't a question.

Emily looked up and nodded.

"I understand. You didn't come here about the homework assignment," Toby guessed again.

"Yeah, not so much," Emily said a little embarrassed.

Toby stood and smiled at her. Then he got closer and looked directly into Emily's eyes…

Aria was trying to think in her head of what she was going to tell her mom about why she needed to visit Mrs. Wilder in the morning. "Uh yeah mom, I was accused today of following and harassing that cute new English teacher of mine, and you just need to work it out with the vice principal." Yeah, no thanks.

Aria was on her way to Ezra's now, being more careful than usual not to be seen, even going so far as to go through the back where moving trucks unloaded and making sure there was absolutely no one there. She stalked up the stares to Ezra's apartment and banged loudly on the door.

Ezra opened the door and, as she had once before, she burst into his room without permission, "You've done it now, Ezra, We are sooo screwed!"

She could tell that Ezra was trying to contain himself, "Which is exactly why you shouldn't be here," He slammed the door and took a step towards her. He took a deep breath, "Look, I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I didn't want you to get into trouble."

"Well I'm not the only one who's in it deep right now. Mrs. Wilder is bringing in my mom tomorrow, which is going to lead to her questioning my friends. She's running an investigation, Ezra. You're just as screwed as I am," she yelled tapping him angrily on the chest.

"What?" Ezra was shocked.

"She said it was routine for this kind of accusation! And after My mom comes in tomorrow she's gonna begin to wonder where I've been during all the time I've spent out, and Spencer can only cover for so much of it! And what are you going to do if she drags you in there?" Aria yelled.

"I don't know," Ezra turned around throwing his hands up. He took a deep breath putting his hands over his mouth, then sat on the couch, "We are so screwed."

Aria rolled her eyes and paced away from him.

"What are you going to tell your mom?" Ezra asked trying to look at the situation logically.

"I have no idea,' Aria said speaking in a normal tone and shaking her head.

"I could talk to Mrs. Wilder. Tell her that I was upset with you because of your behavior in class, but that it wasn't really a big deal, and I took it too far…" Ezra suggested. Anything to get her out of this mess he thought.

"No, she'll know something's up," Aria whispered still pacing.

Ezra stood and watched here pace back and fourth several more times. He could hear her mumbling to herself. The he stopped her and pulled her into him, kissing her fiercely. Aria complied for a moment then pushed him away a bit, "What. Are you doing."

"If we're going to hell we might as well do it thoroughly," He said stroking her cheek and kissing her softly again.

Aria pushed herself entirely away from, "No. I don't want it to be like this." If you're going to be with me, I want it to be because you want to be, and you believe that we can make it through this. Not because you're beginning to think that it doesn't matter. We're going to get caught anyway, so why try."

"That is not what I'm saying," Ezra tried to argue.

"No, that's exactly what you're saying." Aria said angry now.

"Uh-Aria-"

"No, call me when you've got you're head clear," Aria said with solidarity, then walked out, slamming the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 13

Spencer's breath stopped. Aria _was_ hiding something. Something that 'A' knew about. Something that Aria wouldn't tell her friends. Spencer thought through it for a moment. She wouldn't tell the tohers. And She would wait for Aria to explain it herself. Aria was asking her to cover for something, but that was kind of difficult without knowing what she was covering for. Aria would tell her. Spencer didn't doubt it. She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later. She just hoped that it was before Spencer said something that would only sink Aria deeper…

Her phone vibrated in her hand and Spencer jumped, startled. She opened the text message and looked at it.

**My shift got changed. Do you want to go out tonight?**

**-Alex**

Spencer sighed with relief and smiled a little to herself.

**Sure. When? Where?**

She waited a moment and he texted her back.

** How about I pick you up around 8. We'll go to dinner.**

Spencer bit her lip. She was a little self-conscious about him coming here. If her parents saw him… Spencer got up to go look out the window. Her parents were still out and it was 7:13. Maybe they were going to be out late tonight. Doing dinner at the club with a client or something.

Spencer looked down at her phone and hesitantly typed 'ok'.

**Perfect** he replied with a smiley face.

Spencer laughed then threw her phone on the bed and turned to her closet. She didn't know where they were going and she didn't want to be overdressed. She chose out a nice-ish white shirt with a green scarf belt and her nicest pair of jeans then pulled her hair back in a half pony taking the time to curl it just a little bit.

A little while later, while Spencer was perfecting her last curl she heard a car pull up in front of the house. She went to her window in time to see Alex's family car pull up in front of the house. She smiled and dropped the curtains running down stairs.

She opened the front door to see Alex getting out of the car, and behind him, her parents car pulling in. Her smile dropped. "Oh, crap."

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as her parents got out of the car.

"My parents," she whispered nodding.

"You're afraid of them?"

"Terribly," Spencer gulped.

Her dad walked up to the front door, texting, as usual. He looked up, "Spencer! And who is this young man?" He asked turning to shake Alex's hand.

"Alex Santiago, Sir. I work at the cl-" Spencer stepped down hard on his foot.

Her father looked confused, "Well, nice to meet you." Spencer's father turned back to his phone.

"Um, daddy, we're going to go out for a little while. Is that okay?" Spencer asked her voice high pitched, and trembling just a little bit.

Her father looked up for a half second, then his phone rang and he looked at it, "Sure, have fun. I have to take this. Hello? Yes Mr…." And his voice faded away into the house.

Spencer's mother stepped forward, "Alex," she greeted with a nod. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Mrs. Hastings," he said in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Just have her back by 11," she said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am," Alex said with a nod.

"Then goodnight you two," Mrs. Hastings said, going into the house.

Spencer and Alex nodded, watching her go into the house.

"God, that was close," Spencer said letting out a heavy breath, and running her hand across her forehead.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Alex said with a shrug.

Spencer looked over at him, "Just get in the car," she said, and he laughed a little.

"Ladies first, Miss Hastings,' He said opening her door for her. Spencer giggled and went to get in the car.


	15. Chapter 14

Ezra paced around his appartment. It had been stupid to say what he had. Couldn't he have thought of anything better? Something that wouldn't involve at least one of them getting hurt?, "God," he whispered to himself, "What have I done?"  
Ezra sat on the couch, trying to calm down and think logically. He was bouncing hi knee rapidly. the his phone, sitting on the coffee table caught his eye. He snepped it up and scrolled through the number's and hit one.  
He put the phone up to his ear and waited while it rang. Then someone answered, "Yes. Hello . This is Ezra Fitz. Mmhmm, yes. thank you. May I speak to please? Thank you," Ezra spoke to the secratary at the school, then waited while he was on hold. Then picked up, "Yes, Hello. Mmhmm, Yes. oh Yes, I wanted to come in to speak to you about Aria Montgomery. OPh you are," Ezra nodded to himself, "Well, could I come in early tomorow morning. um I'd actually prefer to speak to you alone before you speak with . Yes.I can make it that early. Thank you. See you then. Uh-huh. Goodbye." Ezra hung up the phone and held in his lap.  
He took a deep breath. He would explain things. Make it seem like a angry mistake on his part. This would work out.  
The his phone buzzed in his hands. He picked it up and hit enter.

**Ezra Fitz, Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? I think not. - A**

Ezra swallowed heavily. This was exactly why he was in this situation. A.


	16. Chapter 1500!

Aria got home and was hoping beyond hope that her mother wasn't home yet, but as she opened the garage door, she could see her mom's small silver car sitting next to her as she pulled in.

"Crap," she said with a sigh, sitting back in her seat after she took the key out of the ignition.

Aria finally pulled herself out of the car and went inside. She could hear her mom moving around the kitchen. She walked in slowly and tentatively.

Her mom turned around and saw her, "Oh Aria, you're home."

"Uh, Mom," Aria said, her throat suddenly feeling very swollen.

"Yes," Her mom said still sounding chipper as she poured noodles into a pot.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," Aria swallowed, fidgeting with her shirt.

"Sure honey, what's got you worked up?" Ella Montgomery asked, coming out from behind the counter.

"Could we sit…please."

"Sure," Ella and aria sat down facing each other across the coffee table,' Now, what's up."

"I need you to go in to speak with my Vice Principal tomorrow," Aria said swallowing deeply again, looking anywhere but at her mother.

"Why," Her mother's voice sounded slightly harder.

"Because this morning… Today I was accused by a teacher of following and romantically harassing them," Aria said with a deep breath.

"What? Who accused you of that?" Ella was angry now, but Aria couldn't tell if it was at her or the teacher responsible. Honestly, she didn't like either.

Aria struggled with the name. She didn't want to say it. "Mr. Fitz."

Ella was confused for a second, "The teacher that we went to that movie with?"

"Yes."

Aria's mother took a deep breath, "Well are you Aria? Are you harassing him?"

"What? Of course not! Mom, would I ever do something like that?"

"No, you're right," Ella sighed heavily, "You know I feel like this is my fault."

"What mom? No, how could it even…' Aria trailed off.

"I invited him to sit with us. It could have invited in some… confusion," Ella argued.

"No, Mom. This has nothing to do with you. You just have to go in tomorrow and answer some questions. Everything will be fine."

Aria's mom nodded.

Hanna stayed crouched to the floor crying. Sean crouched down next to her, "Hanna look at me, Hanna," He grabbed her chin and turned her face up to look at him, "Have you told anybody about these?"

"Aria, Emily, and Spencer. They get them too." Hanna said trying to clear the tears out of her voice.

"Why haven't you told the cops?" Sean was concerned and it was plain on his face.

"Because we promised. We promised Allison. If we tell the cops about those texts, then we have to tell them what happened last summer, and we promised. We're not going to bring her down now."

Sean nodded, "I can't help you if you don't let me. I like you Hanna, and I want to be there for you. Can you just… promise me something?" Hanna nodded, "If you get another text like this, tell me. I want to help." Hanna nodded and Sean kissed her on the forehead, "Come on," Sean said helping her up, "You have to get to work."

The two for them walked out of the office and into the hallway. Hanna waved goodbye and headed for the bathroom to clean herself up. Sean started walking the other way towards the elevator when his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out.

**Hanna's more selfish than she seams. Maybe you should ask again why she never told you about me. – A**

Emily stared into Toby's eyes and was frozen, "I really like you Emily," Toby said, brushing her hair away from her face. She closed her eyes and Toby leaned down and kissed her, softly on the lips. She waited a second, but she realized herself kissing him back. They pulled apart and Emily opened her eyes. She wanted to turn away shyly saying 'holy crap' but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Instead, she reached up on her toes and kissed him again. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled herself closer. Toby put his hands on her waist and kissed her deeper. Under his force, Emily took a few steps back until she felt the back of her legs touch his desk.

They parted and looked at each other for a second, both breathing heavily, then they started kissing more passionately. Toby knocked a few of the books off his desk and hoisted Emily up so she was sitting on it. Eventually their kisses slowed, and they pulled apart, opening their eyes.

Emily stared at him for a moment more then tore her gaze away hopping off that desk and walking over to the window. "I can't believe I just did that," Emily whispered.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable," Toby said calmly, staring at her hair shimmering in the afternoon light that crept into the room.

"No," Emily said turning around, fidgeting with her hands, "That's not it. I just…don't do stuff like that," Toby smiled. Looking out the window again, Emily could see her mother setting the table in her own home, "I should go," Emily said looking down and walking out of his room.

Toby caught her arm as she passed through the door, "Will you come back?"

Emily bit her lip, but nodded, and Toby smiled as she walked away.

Spencer and Alex got out of the car at a nicer restaurant that she'd been expecting, "Wow, Alex, You didn't have to do this."

He laughed, "Think of it as a pre-homecoming dinner."

She laughed, "Okay," Spencer looked over what Alex was wearing and was surprised, "Wow I feel a little under dressed."

"You look fine'

The two for them got inside and sat down and started talking.

"So, did you get in trouble the other day when me and my dad were there. For not calling in a reservation."

"I did. Why?' Alex said, his forehead scrunching up in a confused way that was absolutely adorable.

"It was my fault. Sort of. It was my dad's. You didn't get in a lot of trouble did you? Is that why you're not working tonight? Did they cut your hours," Spencer rambled on.

Alex Laughed, "No, I didn't get in much trouble. They just told me not to let it happen again." Spencer nodded, "Besides, I could fold towels anywhere right?"

"Right," Spencer sighed, then her phone rang, "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead."

Spencer looked at her phone.

**The princess never ends up with the peasant, not once Daddy find out. - A**

**A/N I want to thank all my Fans for being so supportive! And I also want to give you all a gift! For reaching 1,500 readers! I am so glad and greatful for your guys' support, so to celebrate I made a video for you guys! You Can find the link n the reviews page. I hope you enjoy! Thank you guys so much! 1,500 readers! You guys are amazing! **


	17. Chapter 16

Aria wan't really sure what to do, she felt useless at her mother's side, not being allowed to wander the halls to find her friends.  
SPencer spotted her at her mother's side and went to speak to her, "Aria."  
"Oh, Spencer," Aria turned to her mom,' Uh mom..."  
"I'm going to go sit down," Ezlla Montogmery said taking a seat in the office waiting room.  
Aria turned back to Spencer, "Hey," She said breathily.  
"Hey, What's going on?"  
"Mom's here to speak with principal Wilder. After thet, I don't know."  
"Aria, what am I covering for?" Spencer asked, very straight forward.  
"I told you, I can't tell you," Aria whispered.  
"Well you have to give me something, before i say something that'll screw you deeper."  
"Honestly, I don't think that's posible...

Alish sat in her room staring at herslef in the mirror. To someone who had only met Allison once or twice, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but she knew the girls would see it.  
Alish carressed one of her golden curls. She loved it when she got her hair styled. She lovede the way she looked so similar to Allison, An image of beauty and power in any town she'd been to. Allison had a confidence about her. Alish told her friend after she left that Alisson "Walked on sunshine, but had a toungue like the devil."  
And Allison had had a reason for convincing her parents to move. Alish had gone so far as to call her 'criminally insane'after her last scandal in Clairton. Allison had many secrets, but no one knew a one, because on the surface she had seamed like and angel, but once you were inside her circle, well, Alish didn't doubt what she'd said. Allison was criminally insane.  
Like allison, Alish had a knack for being in charge. She had been wickedly happy when Allison had left. She got the opertunity to shine, instead of be in Allison's ever present shadow.  
Alish picked up her phone from the night stand. Hanna had given her number to Alish at the end fo school yesterday. Hanna had seamed like the only one of them to warm up to her at all, and she hadn't seen Aria again.  
Aria was the one she wanted to get close with. She knew she had...  
Alish smiled to herself in the mirror then texted Hanna.

You want a ride to school? -A


	18. Chapter 17

Hanna's phone vibrated on the counter next to her, and she dropped her brush to pick it up.

You want a ride to school? - A

Hanna swallowed. What was happening. if she replied, would something actually happen. Hanna was shocked, she didn't understand. Moments later the phone rang. She didn't recognize the caller's number, but she picked it up hesitantly.  
"Hello?"  
"Hanna? It's Alish," Hanna let out o long held breath.  
"Oh hey," She sadi leaning against the counter.  
"Do want a ride to school?"  
"Wait, di-did you text me just now?" Hanna said, surprised.  
"Yes. I thought you didn't get it, that's why I called. So?"  
"Uh, Yeah. Thanks."  
"Cool, I'll be at your house in Ten." Alish hung up and Hanna put her phone down tenatively.  
Alish showed up at her house a few minutes later and Hanna went out to meet it. She bent down and looked in the open window, "Wow, sweet ride."  
Alish smiled, "Get in."  
Hanna got there and they rode for a minute just listening to the music, "Why do you sign you're texts A?" Hanna asked out of nowhere.  
"What?,' Alish asked looking over at her, "Oh, tat's just what my firneds at home called me, A, or lish, but A is shorter to right in a text."  
"Oh," Hanna whispered, "Um could you stick to lish?"  
"Alish was confused, "Why?"  
Hanna thought quick trying to some up with an excuse, "Allison used to sign her texts A, it kinda brings back memories."  
"Oh,' Alish looked down, "Sorry, I'll try to remember that."  
"Yeah," Hanna whispered, "Great..."  



	19. Chapter 18

"Wait, Spencer, what are you doing here so early?" aria asked, noticing the time.  
" Called my parents this morning to ask me to come in early. I thought she'd've called Hanna and Emily too, but they're not here."  
"Crap," Aria whispered looking down. Someone must of heard them speaking in the hall yeasterday.  
Then Aria saw a different reason for them being there already. Ezra walked out of Miss Wilder's office and they shook hands. Aria was shocked. What was he doing here.  
"What is doing here?" Spencer asked, speaking Aria's thoughts aloud.  
"I - He..." Aria wasn't sure what to tell her friend.  
Then she saw Spencer's face go blank, the way it did when things clicked for her.

Spencer's mind was racing a mile a minute. aria. . Aria's Behavior. Yes Spencer had all the peices, she just had the wrong puzzle. Aria had often stayed after in 's class. Aria was speding nights out in a place that no one could know about. Aria was uncomfotABLE ANY TIME THEY TALKED ABOUT . aRIA NEVER WANTED TO TALK ABOUT GUYS. aRIA DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO hOMECOMING.  
aRIA WAS SEEING .  
"Aria, you're-" Spencer leaned forward, spoeaking quietyl but harshly.  
Aria's mouth snapped closed. She hadn't been hiding at as well as she'd thought. "Yes."  
"That's why... Did you get caught," Spencer whispered quickly.  
"Yes. I mean no. Sorta. What you say now will determine that."  
"Well I don't have much time to be briefed, so start talking."  
"Spencer, could you come here please."  
"Or none at all," Aria whispered. Aria could already see her mom going into the office. Why were they going in together? Aria didn't Have time to find out. She waited for the office door to close, then told the secretary that she needed to go to the bathroom. Instead she snuck away to ezra's room and closed the door quietly behind her.  
"What are you doing here?" Aria asked in a harsh whisper.  
"I took care of it." Ezra replied coolly.  
"Took care of it?"  
"Yes. I'll most likely see you in class tomorow."Ezra said organizing papers on his desk.  
Aria read his face for a moment, then something clicked, "This is exactly what I told you not to do! I had it taken care of!"  
"Yeah? Suspended for two weeks? Really sounds like you had it taken care of," Ezra said sarcastically, finally glaring directly at her.  
"I didn't tell you about that."  
"No. did. I suggest you get back to the office before you screw this up."  
Aria ground her teeth then shoved through the door.  
She got back in the office in time to see her mother walking out, "Oh, Aria. Everything is taken care of. You'll be able to come back after lunch."  
Aria nodded. Spencer tossed a look down at her, and she knew she'd have to explain soon.  
"Um, mom, would you mind if i just stayed here, at least near the school. I'd like to spend some time out of the house."  
Aria's mother nodded, "Sure, do you need me to bring you anything?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Okay, see you after school," Ella gave her daughter a hug and left.  
"We're going. Now." Spencer whispered through her teeth. Aria was surprised that Spencer was willing to miss first period. Of course it was 's class, "Go." Spencer siad urging Aria not so gently out the door.  
They got in Spencer's car and the two of them went to the area in the woods where the girls met to speak privately.  
Aria and Spencer stood in the clearing and Spencer spoke for the first time since the'd left the school building, "What are you doing Aria? He could loose his job!"  
"You think I persued this? After my dad?"Aria retorted.  
"But god Aria, he's a teacher!And weather or not you persued it, it happened, so what the hell-"  
"I didn't know! We met weeks before school started!"  
"It doesn't matter. I can't support you in this, Aria. I'll cover while I can, btu I'm not going to fuel you're wreckless realtionship!"  
"It doesn't matter, 'cause we've been over for like a week now! 'A' interfered and now he doesn't trust me."  
"Wait, 'A' knew about this? And you didn't tell us? spencer asked.  
"I couldn't!" Aria yelled back.  
Spencer pinched her nose between her thumb and forfinger, "He covered for you this time, you know that?"  
"Yes, after I specifically told him not to." Aria replied her voice cooler.  
"But she suspects something. You have to cover you're tracks Aria."  
"How?"  
Just then both their phones vibrated.

I could help. A liar's lie. One of the best. - A 


	20. Chapter 19

Aria and Spencer stared at their phones.  
"Am I wrong, or did 'A' just offer to help me lie my way out of this?" Aria said astonished.  
"Do you remember what Ali used to say?"

-Flashback-

"Ali we're screwed," Hanna said as they heard Allison's parents pull up in front of the house.  
"Yeah, Ali. If they figure out we've been drinking-"  
"Shut up and they won't," Allison cut her off.  
"There's no way, I can get the lock back on there, Ali," Aria told her, looking accross the room to the wine cabinet. If she went over there now, her parents would see.  
They opened the door.  
"What are we going to tell them?" Spencer aksed ina whisper.  
"A liar's lie," Ali said with a smug smile, "One of the best."

-Now-

And they had gotten away with it, drunk and all.

**Sorry that its so short I'm having writers block. Hope you liked it anyway.**


	21. Chapter 20

Emily smiled as she walked into science class. It was the one place in school where she could speak to Toby and no one would care because no one who cared saw her.  
Toby came in as she was organizing her notebook and smiled at her. Emily smiled shyly back.  
"Hey," Toby said.  
"Hi."  
"How's your day been going?" Toby asked sitting down.  
"Fine, long."  
"Isn't school always?" Toby asked with another smile.  
Emily laughed a little, "I guess it is."  
Emily and toby sat in silence for a few minutes scribbling down the notes from the board and occasionally stealing glances at eachother.  
Um Emily," Toby began.  
"yes?" Emily asked looking over at him.  
"Would you..."Toby trailed off and went back to his notes.  
"What?"  
"Forget it, it's stupid."  
"No, tell me," Emily protested turning his shoulder so she could see him.  
He took a deep breath, "Do you want to go to homecoming?"  
"With you?" Emily asked, surprised.  
"See I told it was stupid," Toby said, sketching furiously in his notebook.  
"Yes."  
"What?' Toby looked upa t her.  
"Yes I'll go to homecoming with you."  
Toby smiled, then Emily's phone rang. She scrambled for it, then seeing that it was a call stepped out into the hall thaknful that the teacher had stepped out.  
"Hello?"  
"Taking the convict to the ball-"  
"Exuse me?' Emily snapped astonished.  
The voice went on as if she hadn't spoken, "What will you're friends think. You kiss I tell. A"  
Emily tried to speak again, but the call cut off. on her screen Emily could see her facebook page come up and an upoad bar loading quickly on the screen, then the words **'video uploaded' **flashing on the screen.

Aria was at school when her phone buzzed, trying to Ezplain her and Spencer's morning absence to Hanna.  
"Emily's post just showed up on my loop." Aria said.  
"What's it say?" Hanna asked.  
"Its a video," Aria said opening it.  
A video of Emily and Toby popped up on the screen and the girls gasped. The video ended in a solid black screen with one black letter on it.

**A**


	22. Chapter 21

The girls stared at the phone in shock.  
"Emily and Toby?" Hanna whispered in shock.  
"_Kissing_?" Aria added.  
"There's somethin wrong here," Spencer said.  
The other two girls turned away from the phone to glare at her, "_Yeah_! Emily and Toby were making out!" Aria said in a 'no duh' way.  
"Well, yeah, but something else. If Toby's in the video, he couldn't have been shooting it, and I doubt Jenna would have known..."  
She was right, something was wrong here. But, what?

_sorry its really really short, I know! I'm so sorry, I was on a crunch for time! I will update as soon as I can!_


	23. Chapter 22

Emily ran down the halls as fast as she could trying to find her friends, knowing they had free period right now. She finally found them, but she could tell it was too late as she saw them staring down at Aria's phone.

Emily waited and then went over to them.

The three of them looked to her from their circle of concentration.

"You want to explain this Emily?" Hanna asked bitchily.

"Explain what?" Emily asked, trying to play dumb.

"I think you know what," Aria said, "You and Toby? Please tell me you have some ingenious plan about sleeping with the enemy, or something is seriously wrong here," Aria put her hands up.

"I don't know what you're talking about," but she knew it wouldn't work.

"The hell you don't. I think its time you started explaining," Spencer pitched in.

Emily swallowed heavily, "We're lab partners, and one day I went over too his house…"

"_You went over to his house?_" Aria asked in shock.

"Yes. Just to ask a question about the homework," Emily saw Toby out of the corner of her eye, standing at the corner, "And he attacked me. He was all over me." Emily saw Toby turn and leave, and she knew he'd heard. Emily began to cry.

"Oh, Em, I'm so sorry!" Spencer said giving her a hug. They were completely misinterpreting her tears, of course that's what she needed. As she'd said, she would continue to allow her friends to dictate her actions. She knew now that would never change.

Several hours later found the girls grouped at her locker. The girls were talking, and Emily was upset again.

Alish came up to the girls, "Hey, I haven't seen you guys all day," Then she caught sight of Emily's red rimmed eyes.

"This really isn't a good time right now," Spencer said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She gave Emily a hug, and Emily willingly accepted it, even from this girl she barely knew, "What happened?" Alish looked around and sensed the tense atmosphere, "You don't have to tell me."

"No," Emily said, wiping her eyes, "I was attacked."

"Emily!' Hanna stopped her.

"I want to tell her!" Emily hissed. She turned back to Alish, "By Toby Cavanaugh."

"Oh my god! When? Today?" Alish sounded honestly concerned.

"No, a few days ago, I'm just a little shaken up about it."

Alish smiled, "Well, cheer up. There's nothing a shopping spree and a sleep over won't do," She said, whipping out a silver credit card.

The girls all looked at her. It's what Allison would have said.


	24. Chapter 23

The girls did go shopping with Alish though, and she bought Emily a whole new outfit accessories and all.

"I don't know if you guys want to do a slumber party, I mean I don't know you guys all that well so I'd understand, but If we did I can't do it at my house. We're renovation,' Alish said walking backwards, so she could talk to the others, down the mall hallway.

" I think we should do a slumber party. A good way to cheer up Emily, and to get to know you," Hanna said.

"Okay, but where?' Emily asked.

Alish saw an opportunity and took it, "What about your house Aria?

"Wish I could, but things… aren't so great right now, better not to rock the boat."

"That makes sense, Alish said rocking her head side to side.

"We could do it at my house. I converted the barn to a loft, remember? And Melisa's not living there anymore because of Wren…' Spencer suggested.

"That's perfect, but will your parents care if you have us over?" Aria asked.

"Please, they don't pay enough attention to care." The girls all nodded in a agreement, laughing a little.

Suddenly Alish slipped. the floor was wet, and she fell right on her butt.

"Oh!" Spencer said trying not to laugh, but all five of them broke out laughing anyway.

"Are you okay?' Aria asked, helping her up.

"Besides the fatc that my butt is not soaking wet, "She laughed, "Yes."

The five girls began to walk out of the mall when Spencer's, Emily's, Hanna's, and Aria's phones rang.

**I'm being replaced. **** - A**


	25. Chapter 24

Alish hadn't realized the other girls topped walking, but when it occurred to her, she stopped and turned around to see the girls staring at their phones, "Is everything okay?"

"What. Oh yeah," Spencer said, and the four girls put their phones away quickly.

Outside Rosewood mall the girls decided to split up and go home to get their things, and they would meet up at Spencer's around 6.

Hanna went home with Alish, and they stopped at her house first. Alish had a huge house, bigger than Hanna's, but not quite as huge as Spencer's. Still big enough to boggle Hanna's mind, "You _live_ here?"

"It's… lavish, I know, but My parents all of a sudden decided they were tired of an apartment, and not only upgraded but went all out. I think It's a little Extreme. But it's my own little palace. The kindom over which I reside," She said with a slightly smug smile.

Hanna and Alish walked upstairs to her room. Inside there was a large stainless steel canopy bed with a white lacy canopy. On a short diagonal wall between the wall opposite the bed and the back wall with the window, was a matching vanity with a beveled mirror that was scattered with a solon powered curling iron and all of the most expensive make-up.

"You used to live in an apartment?" Hanna was astonished that that ever could have been true.

"Yeah. The money from Allison's will helped a lot. We'd still be in a crappy apartment in Clairton without it."

"Will?" Hanna asked. She didn't know Allison had left a will. Since when did a Fifteen year old have a _will_?

Alish was confused, "You… didn't know? I thought she would have left something for you and the others."

"No. no she didn't"


	26. Chapter 25

Aria went home and told her mothe that she staying at Spencer's. It felt goo to Aria to actually be telling the truth when she said it. Aria threw together some things in her baqg, and went downstairs. She considdered taking a bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet. Odds were her mother wouldn't notice, It was really her father who drank, but she decided against it knowing that Hanna would probably bring something.  
Aria got back in her car and drove over to Spencer's. She was early, but it felt good. The more time she spent with her friends, the less time she could spend thinking about Ezra and wheather she was mad at him, or him at her, or if they were going to be okay, or the entire crazy mess. She needed to get her mind off of it.

Emily pulled up to the curb in front of her house in her new car. She would go in and out and be gone. But somethign stoped her.  
"So what'd you tell them," Emily heard a voice ask from the was painfully familiar and she didn't wna to turn to it, but she did.  
"How much did you hear, Toby?"  
"Enough," Toby said taking a step closer to her, "I guess it was to be expected. You couldn't tell your friend about us. They wouldn't understand," he said walking slowly towards her.  
"Is there an us?" Emily asked.  
"Doesn't seem like that's my choice," Toby said putting a hand on top of the car and taking one last step closer to Emily.  
Emily searched his eyes in the darkness for something to say, but she was at a loss. Instead she reached up and kissed him, hesitantly at first, but then stepping closer. Toby put his hands on her waist.  
When they parted Toby spoke, "I'll take that as a yes," he laughed. Emily laughed with him looking down, then looking back up into his eyes.  
Then her phone rang. Emily took a step back, out of Toby's grasp, "I'm sorry."  
"No, go ahead," Toby nodded.  
Emily searched her bag for her phone and found it.

Do we really need to go over this again? I'm being a friend Emily. - A 


	27. Chapter 26

"One fo your friends," Toby asked in his tone that implied he wasn't actually asking.  
Emily looked up from her phone, uh yeah,; She said, sweeping a lock of dark hair behid her ear. There was no way she was telling him the truth, "They're wondering where I am. I have to get going."  
"Back to th real world," Toby said.  
"She'd never really thoguht about it, but it was true. Being with Toby was like begin in a dream. It wasn't real," I guuess so," She laguhed.  
"Can you just do one thing for me before you go?" Toby asked taking a step forward and looking her directly in the eye. Emily didn't ask what. She just reached up on her toes to kiss him, and the walked into her house without turning back.

When she got to Spencer's, Aria was already there. They spoke until the doorbell rang and Spencer went to get it. Hanna cam into the kitchen with Spencer and Alish behind hr, "Can I talk to you guys for a minute. In private," She hissed at Aria, Emily, and Spencer. They followed her into the dining room and slid the doors shut.  
"What's going on Hanna?" Aria asked behind the closed door.  
"Did any of you know that Allison had a will," Hanna whispered quickly.  
"Wait, Allison had a will?" Spencer asked taking a step forward.  
"Yes," Hanna said, " Alish and her family used to live in a peice of shit appartment in Claiton. Now they live in a house almost as big as this. And she sadi the money from Allison's will helped them do it," Hanna replied.  
"But if Allison had a will..." Emily started.  
"Then why weren't we in it?' Aria finished.  
The girls looked around the room an at eachother. they didn't know. No one did... 


	28. Chapter 27

The girls were at a loss, but they knew they couldn't stand there forever. Alish was standing in the other room, and they couldn't stay here long enough for her to get suspicious.

"We should go," Spencer said the first to break the too loud silence. The other girls nodded and followed her out.

"So what are we going to do," Alish asked pepily sassy.

"Get some food and go out to the loft. Haven't planned much more than that," Alish frowned at Spencer's lack of imagination. Of course it was unwarranted, Spencer thought to herself. This was Alish's idea. She should come up with something.

The girls got together several bags of chips, some expensive chocolates, graham crackers, marshmallow fluff, some cookies and some liquor that Hanna had indeed brought, and went out to the loft.

"So what do we do now?' Alish asked, sinking to the floor on a pillow.

"I don't know, you have any ideas," Spencer said snarkily, expressing her earlier thoughts.

"Spence!" Aria reproached quietly.

Spencer shook her head, "Sorry."

Alish shrugged, and then perked up, "Ooo! I have an Idea!"

"What?' Hanna asked, eager to find out what Alish was so excited about.

"Never have I ever," Alish said sassily with a grin.

The girls looked at each other. They could all see it in each other's eyes. They'd have to be careful what they said and what they did.

Emily was the one to speak up, "Sure."

"Okay... Aria, you first."

Aria took a deep breath, "Never have I ever... Cheated on a boyfriend."

Alish took off her silver hoop earrings and waited for someone else, but no one moved, "You can't be serious? None of you have ever cheated?" She waited for a response, but none came, "okay. Um... Never have I ever snuck out."

All four girls took off something. Aria a ring, Hanna a necklace, Spencer a bracelet. And Emily took out her pony tail.

"Could have seen that one coming," Alish said under her breath. The girls ignored it.

It was Emily's turn, "Never have I ever stolen something."

Hanna and Alish both took off a bracelet.

Spencer looked around the circle, "Never have I ever... cheated on a test."

Aria took out her earrings, and Hanna took off a necklace. Alish took out her earrings as well. Everyone in the circle was down to just clothing now. No more accessories.

"Never have I ever slept with a guy," Hanna said.

Aria was hesitant, but she took off her socks. The girls looked at her confusedly. This was news to them.

Alish took off her socks as well.

"Who have _you_ slept with Aria?" Hanna asked in surprise.

Aria didn't answer the question she just went on with her turn. They went around the circle a few more times until Aria was in her underwear and a tank, Hanna was in her bra and undies, Spencer still had on her shorts and a Tank, Alish was in a sports bra and boxers, and Emily had only removed her socks.

It was Spencer's turn now, and she got an Idea. It was time for someone in the circle to come clean. Spencer looked Aria directly in the eyes, "Never have I ever kissed a teacher."


	29. Chapter 28

No one moved, but Spencer continued to glare at Aria.

"That's a stupid question. Of course none of us have kissed a teacher,' Hanna was the first to speak.

Aria laughed a little, "Yeah. Spencer, we're out of chips. Will you come with me to get more. Like, now,' Aria glared back at her grinding her teeth, and stood.

Spencer got up and followed her into the house to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Aria yelled at Spencer.

"You need to tell them," Spencer said in an angry whisper as she leaned towards Aria.

"Not _here_. Not _now_!"

"I just gave you perfect opportunity to tell them and slough it off too. It's a game, Aria. Its time to play," Spencer said in return.

"God! You sound like Allison!" Aria yelled throwing her hands up.

"Well, maybe Alish is right. Maybe its time one of us took charge!"

"Look," Aria whispered, "I will tell them. Just not now. Not with Alish here. We barely know her. I'm not going to risk Ezra's job over this!"

"Like you haven't risked it enough? You were dating a teacher!"

"And now its over! Get over yourself Spencer!" Aria snatched a bag of chips from the pantry and went back to the loft.

Aria stormed into the circle, "I want to enhance Spencer's. Never have I ever slept with a teacher," Aria pulled off her shirt and dropped it into the pile…


	30. Chapter 29

Aria sat on the floor as if she hadn't just done the stupidest thing she'd ever do in her life. The toher girls just glared at her, and Alish smirked.  
"I -uh," Hanna shook her head, "did I just hear you say..."  
"I think she did," emily said.  
"Wow, aria, you went a lot farther with him than I thought you di," Spencer said suntering into the room and sitting down with the same disposition as Aria had.  
"Wait! Aria, you've slept with a teacher?" said an astonished Hanna.  
"I think you should step out for a minute, Alish," Aria said coolly.  
"no, I hink I'll stay," Alish said, adjusting her pose to be more comfortrable.  
"Go," Aria and Spencer both said harshly.  
Alish raised her eyebrows, but got up and went out of the loft.  
Aria took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I will tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. You have to promise not to judge."  
"I don't think any of us can promise that," Spencer said.  
"Shut. Up. Spencer," Aria took another deep breath, "I was dating... Mr. Fitz."  
At first the room was dead silent, but then Hanna broke out in a small laugh," Come on Aria, don't kid," Aria's eyes snapped open and her gaze burned into hHanna's. Her laughter stopped, "Wait, You're serious," Aria didn't do anything.  
"Oh my god," Emily barely whispered.  
"We met in a bar, I found out he was my teacher, and we slept together. I slept with Mr. Fitz."

Outside Alish listened in from the open window, and heard Aria say it, "... I slept with ."  
She pulled out her phone and wrote a text:

Secret's out BFFs. What happens now? - A

And pressed send... 


	31. Chapter 30

Alish waited, either to hear the girl's reactions inside or to receive a text, but nothing came. Alish waited another second then sent another text.

**Aren't you going to do something?**

She waited an got a text in return.

** Be patient my little friend. Everything in its own time. – A**

Alish stared at her phone, "God!" she whispered to herself, then dropped her and to her side and leaned against the wall waiting for the girls to invite her back in. A few minutes later Emily came down to get her.

The girls decided they would discuss the situation later. The rest of the night went as smoothly as it could, with the girls trying to hide their new secret and Alish trying to huide what she knew.

Alish bailed early in the morning nd got in her car to drive to a house out in the middle of nowhere She went in without knocking. She knew she would be waiting there.

Alish walked into the dark room and started speaking, "What's going on? What happened to the plan?"she questioned harshly.

'What di I say bout patience!" The girl in the room hissed back, "The plan hasn't changed. Do you have it?"

Alish took a thumb drive out of he pocket and handed it to the other girl.

"Good. Everything will play out perfectly, no you need to get back before they notice you're gone.

Alish sighed and walked out of the dark house. She drove back to the Hastings estate and got back into her sleeping bag in the loft and waited for the morning to come.

She had to admit, she was a little pissed off. She knew she was just a pawn in A's plan, but she didn't like being brushed off like a fleck of dust. It was an aspect she had received from Allison.

The morning came and the girls went to school.

Aria's stomach was turning. What she'd done last night had been incredibly stupid. The stupidest thing she'd ever done in her life. She tried to keep her nerves under wraps, btu she finally broke, ands she was afraid that now that she'd told her friends, A wqould tell the world. She ran down the hall to Ezra's room and Burst through the door.

"Aria," Ezra greeted her, "What are you doing here?"

"Ezra I did something stupid last night. Incredibly stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked stepping out from behind his desk.

Just then an announcement came on over the loud speakers and Aria noticed her own voice loud and clear.

"I was dating... Mr. Fitz," there was a pause then Hanna's voice, "Come on Aria, don't kid... Wait, You're serious?" Tyhen cam Emily's whisper before it returned to Aria's voice, "Oh my God." "We met in a bar, I found out he was my teacher, and we slept together... I slept with Mr. Fitz."

The last five words rang out clear through the entire school and Echoed in Aria's mind.

_ I slept with Mr. Fitz..._


	32. Chapter 31

Hanna, Emily, and Alish didn't hear the announcement. None of them had arrived at school yet.

Emily hovered on the sidewalk between her house and Toby's. She was thankful that she was walking today; her mother never would have allowed her to offer Toby a ride. Emily was certain that the only reason her mom had let her go over to Toby's before was because it was suppose to be about school.

Emily was still contemplating wheather to ask Toby is he wanted to walk with her when the front door of his house opened, and he stepped out with Jenna on his arm. Emily hadn't remembered Jenna. She didn't want to get angled up with that.

Emily turned trying to get far enough down the street that Toby wouldn't spot her, but he did.

"Emily," He called out.

She turned around sloly, "Toby."

Toby helped his step sister into the car then went over to Emily, "Would you like a ride to school?" Emily bit her lip and toby read her expression al to easily, "I understand."

"I actually was going to ask if you'd like to walk with me," Emily said.

Toby glanced back at the car, "Sure. Let me go tell my dad." Emily watched Toby jog to catch his father on the porch and then come back to her.

They walked for a minute in silence.

"Did you have fun with your friends last night?" Toby asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I guess," Emily said with a shrug.

"You seem unsure," Toby said. He was always able to read her.

"I guess I don't always eel like I'm as much a part of them as they are of each other."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Aren't your reasons for not telling anyone, the secrets that I already know? I'm as much a part of this as you and your friends," Toby said. Emily had never realized it, but Toby was on the inside. He knew.

They continued to walk in silence. Emily wasn't sure what to say. Toby didn't try to break her out of it either.

It wasn't to long after that, that they came near to Maya's house. Emily suddenly thought of the pictures. Of the kiss. She saw Maya step out of the house and she was suddenly overwhelmed with the compulsion to do something.

She turned to Toby and took his hand, and pulled him down slowly to kiss her. It took him a moment but he put his hands on her hips and kissed her back.

Maya stepped out of the house adjusting her jacket around her as she walked down the steps. When she looked up, she saw Emily on the sidewalk, kissing Toby passionately. She froze. Then waited a beat before she spoke, "Emily?"

Emily broke the kiss and looked up, then looked down and steped aside still holding Toby's hand. She wore the same guilted look of embarrassment on her facet hat she had when she was caught with Ben, in his car at school, "Maya.

Toby just stood there silently. It took him longer than usual to assess the situation, but her got it, "Should I let you two speak for a moment?"

That was the last thing Emily wanted right now. She needed to avoid Maya. Put off this conversation as long as possible, "No, we're going to be late for school. We should go," Emily pulled Toby by his hand and they continued to walk down the street.

When they were out of Maya's sight, Toby stopped her, "It isn't a good idea to put off whatever it is you are."

"I don't want to talk about it," Emily said, hugging herself and looking down. She looked close to crying.

Toby hugged her and the two of them said no more as they walked to school.


	33. Chapter 32

Hanna and Alish had also gone back home in the morning.

Wqhen Hanna got back home, her mom had already left early for work. There was a medium sized yellow envelope on the counter with her name written in black sharpie on it. The was a half sheet of line paper next to it.

**A boy came by the house last night and left this for you.**

**-Mom**

Hanna smiled. Lucas must have brought it by last night. She set down the piece of paper and picked up the envelope. She turned it over in her hands and opened it. Inside was several twenty dollar bills and a piece of nthe school stationary with Lucas's messy handwriting on it that Hanna recognized. It bmade her smile. She pulled out the paper and unfolded it, reading the letter.

**Here's the money fore your leather jacket and the designer jeans we posted last week. They sent a check, but I cashed it for you. Hope you don't mind. The only thing left to sell is your red Guess bag. Let me know if you have anything else you'd like to post.**

** -Lucas**

Hanna smiled. She enjoyed spending time with Lucas. It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't so status obsessed or drenched in complicated unspeakable secrets. Lucus was uncomplicated.

Of course Sean didn't like it so much when Hanna spent time with Lucas. It was starting to wear on both of them. Sean's jealously was bothering her. Sure it was great that he was protective of her, but he took it a little far sometimes.

Hanna put the letter back in the envelope and took it upstairs with her where she stashed it with two other cash-filled envelopes. She sat down on her bed with a smile of bliss. She picked up her phone and got an idea. She texted Lucas.

**Could you give me a ride to school? - Han**

She waited a moment and he texted her back.

** If you don't mind riding in my mom's mini van :)**

Hanna laughed. Moments later she got another text, and she was confused because she hadn't texted him back.

** Beauty and the Geek! How cute, but what will Sean think my little dearie? - A**


	34. Chapter 33

Alish was beat when she got back to her house. She threw her keys on the table next to the door and began to consider skipping. Her 5 A.M. side trip had been useless. Alish knew she was just a pawn in 'A's' plan to take down the girls, but it felt like crap to do exactly what you were told and then be sent off to play without a word.

Alish walked up to her room and dropped her bag on the audamin at the end of the bed. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. She'd done 'A's' bidding for awhile now. Before she'd even met the girls. She was tired, she felt abused.

Alish rolled over to see the picture of the bright smiling 7 year old Allison she knew. It brought her joy. Sure Allison had been crazy for a long time, but she was a sign of hope. She could make anybody feel special.

But she could tear them apart just as quick.

Alish rolled over and contemplated in her head. Was this really all worth it anymore? She hadn't had a real friend in a while. She wanted to know what it would feel like to be friends with the girls. To get in with Allison's posse. She missed what she had when Allison was with her in third grade. She saw an opportunity to have it again.

Alish sat up and picked up her phone from beside her, "Screw 'A'!" She yelled, and she hurled it across the room.


	35. Chapter 34

Spencer froze when the speakers blared, and listened to the announcement. When it ended, Spencer whispered one word, "Crap!"

Spencer bolted down the hall trying to find Aria. It didn't take long for her to realize, she knew where Aria would be. She bolted in the direction of Mr. Fitz's classroom. She didn't have much time. She had to get Aria out of this. It was her fault. If she hadn't forced Aria to say anything…

Aria didn't waist a beat, turning her gaze from the speaker in the ceiling back to Ezra, "Please don't interrupt. I don't have long to explain," Aria spoke quickly, putting her hand up to stop him from speaking, "Spencer found out. I _swear_ I didn't tell her. She figured it out on her own. My cover for all the time I spent with you was that I was at her house, so when Mrs. Wilder was conducting her little investigation, she called Spencer in, and she saw you coming out of the office, and she _knew_! She was urging me to tell the other girls last night and-"

The two of them turned their heads as Spencer burst through the door, "Aria, we have to go," Spencer said importunately.

Aria tossed her gaze from Spencer to Ezra and back again, "I can't I this is my fault. I have to face up to it."

"No," Spencer urged, "it's my fault. I made you tell. Now its my job to fix it."

"What can we say?" Aria yelled, gesturing to Ezra.

"'A' did this Aria, guaranteed. She's our way out! A liar's lie!"

Aria began to speak, but Ezra beat her, "Wait 'A'? The one who sent you that text?"

"Yes," Spencer shouted even though she hadn't known he'd seen one of the texts.

Their exchange gave Aria time to think. _A liar's lie_, "A more relevant truth," Aria muttered.

"Exactly!" Spencer said.

Aria shook her head, "But what do we have? Spencer! What is a more relevant truth than the fact that I slept with my English teacher? No matter what we tell them now, it will somehow return to this!"

"We tell them everything," Spencer said calmly, for once, "We show them the texts. We say that an unknown entity by the name of 'A' has been harassing us and that the recording was artificiated."

"But the fire-"

"Doesn't matter, we'll leave it out. We don't know why we're being harassed. Now come on. If this is going to work, we need to get out of the building. You never came here this morning," Spencer put out her hand to Aria.

She looked between Ezra and Spencer's hand, then took it, looking back at Ezra with pained eyes.

"Mr. Fitz, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Merin, and Emily Fields to the office. Now!" The loud speaker thundered.

Spencer towed Aria out of the room as she texted Hanna and Emily furiously.

**Ditch school! Get out NOW! Stay away from the school and don't go anywhere anyone from school can see you! – Aria**

She sent the text several times to each girl marking each as _urgent_.

Spencer stopped in the doorway and spoke to Mr. Fitz, "GO. Tell them you don't know where that came from. You haven't seen us today, and you're appalled by what you've heard. You know _nothing_," Spencer said harshly. Ezra nodded solidly and Spencer towed Aria out of the building and into the car. She put the key in the ignition just in time to remember something, "Spencer, my car's here. I can't leave it."

"The go, go get in your car and drive."

"Where?"

"To your father's. Tell him you had an emotional breakdown or something and never made it to school. You need him."

Aria nodded and raced to her car.

Spencer got out her cell phone and texted Hanna and Emily.

**Come find me in the clubhouse, just like old times! - A**


	36. Chapter 35

Aria pulled over on her way to her father's and pulled out her phone. She went through and deleted all of her texts from Ezra, every last one, and then went through her call log as well. She deleted all remnants of Ezra from her phone, and was thankful, that she didn't have her number saved on her phone. The only place she had a solid copy of it was the bar napkin tucked away safely in her journal.

Aria pulled down her mirror and played with her make-up a bit to make it look like she'd been crying, then continued to drive.

As she pulled up to her father's office, she put on a very convincing upset look and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. By the time she reached her father's door, she was even managing to cry. It wasn't hard considering that looking in at him through the glass window, at his desk, he reminded her of Ezra, bent over grading papers.

Aria opened the door and went in, "Dad," she whimpered.

He looked up from his work to see her standing there, and immediately dropped his pen and ran to her, "Aria, what's wrong?" he asked in surprise.

Aria sobbed once, and looked him in the eyes, "I can't do it anymore, Dad! Between you, and mom, and Ali, and Emily got hurt and…" she was so consumed by her tears, which had become very real, that she couldn't speak anymore.

Aria's father stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his daughter, completely enveloped in her lie.

Just seconds later, Hanna got another text.

**Ditch school! Get out NOW! Stay away from the school and don't go anywhere anyone from school can see you! – Aria**

Hanna read over the text a couple times before it made sense. She bit her lip. She didn't know how to get out of this one, Lucas would be here any minute.

As she thought the words, the door bell rang. Hanna rushed downstairs and opened the door. Seeing Lucas there, she pulled him inside and shut the door behind him.

"Whoa! What's up?" He asked in confusion.

Hanna spoke quickly, her words almost slurring together, "I'm sorry Lucas, but… I can't go to school right now. I know it doesn't make much sense," she said when he tried to interject, "I just really need you to do something for me."

"What?" Lucas asked, all too willing to do whatever she asked.

"I need you to cover for me at school, and no matter what, you didn't see me today, okay?"

"Sure, but-"

"I can't tell you, just please, its very important!"

"Okay," Lucas nodded.

"Thank you," Hanna said graciously and pecked him on the cheek as she showed him out the door.

As she shut it behind him her phone went off again.

**Come find me in the clubhouse, just like old times! – A**

Hanna took in a shocked breath, but knew she had to go. But she was afraid, regardless she, knew the other would probably be there too. She had to go.


End file.
